Angel
by tehMimo
Summary: [Dedicated to all the Ryou Fans of FF.Net] A young girl, heartbroken from Malik seeks Ryou for comfort. [Songfic, short story, one shot] RxR Especially if you're Ryou fans!!!


**Angel******

**Authors Note: **I wrote this whne I got inspired by the song 'Angel' from Amanda Perez. =P If someone already has this idea, I don't copy! ^^;;; I just had to write this!!! 

THIS IS DEDICATED TO EVERYONE WHO LOVES RYOU!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't know YGO nor the song, Angel. 

(You Ryou fans are in POV right now) 

***

_It's been five months since you went away_   
_Left without a word and nothing to say_   
_When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul_   
_But it wasn't good enough for you, no_   
_So I asked God___

What is more painful then death? The pain of love? The pain of trust? I looked into the golden framed mirror and sighed desprately. Who is this person looking at me? It sure wasn't me... this isn't me. I'm not someone who would do this to him. No, to anyone I love. This wasn't me... this isn't me. Tears, cries, wails, weren't enough to bring him into my arms again. I know as humans we make mistakes... but why did god make this one so painful? If love was so great, why did this hurt? 

So I walked off. From my room, out of my house, and into the cold winter streets of Domino. And as I walk along just lost in thought, I asked myself, "Why did god do this to me?". It hurt too much... I wish god would send an angel to heal my pain... 

_God send me an angel_   
_From the heavens above_   
_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart_   
_From being in love_   
_'Cause all I do is cry_   
_God send me an angel_   
_To wipe the tears from my eyes___

Thinking about it didn't help at all. I started to weep, I was just like a river of tears, a lake of pain. I had to admit it to myself, he and I were more different then a peanut butter and chocolate cookie. We were from different worlds... even though I knew this was going to happen, I prayed it wouldn't. So why did it happen? Was god punishing me? I thought he was The One. I thought our love was strong enough to withstand anything. 

I finally snapped out of my thoughts. I noticed it was snowing, it was beautiful. I don't think anyone really notices that winter had a dark beauty, a dark, sad, mysterious beauty. 

_And I know it might sound crazy_   
_But after all that I still love you_   
_You wanna come back in my life_   
_But now there is something I have to do_   
_I have to tell the one that I once adored_   
_That they can't have my love no more_   
_Cause my heart can't take no more lies_   
_And my eyes are all out of cries___

Malik. The letters was like the pieces of my heart. If they spelled his name, we were meant to be. But I guess I mistaked infatuation for love. My mom used to tell me that you could fall in love a million times, but there would still be just one in the whole world that was meant for you. If I was hurt a million times, I know I would just die. How could anyone stand this pain? There is no explanation for this pain. 

I ended up in the park. This park was cursed... I had met Malik here. He was so different, and I guess that's why I was attached to him. But love was there too, our love was strong, but it wasn't as strong as I thought. It was weak, weak and pitiful. It changed Malik, it made him leave, it brought tears to my eyes. 

Oh god... send someone to heal my broken heart. 

_God send me an angel_   
_From the heavens above_   
_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart_   
_From being in love_   
_'Cause all I do is cry_   
_God send me an angel_   
_To wipe the tears from my eyes___

"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Ryou. 

"Hey Ryou..." I answered and faced the ground. Why did I let people see me cry? 

I felt a hand on my shoulder... Ryou was very nice for a boy/man his age. Not like Jou or Honda... all they do is whistle. I felt like I could talk to Ryou. 

"This is about... Malik isn't it?" Ryou said 'Malik' in a very quiet voice. 

I could not answer, everyone knew our break up. And it I guess it was just harder to get through the day without Malik beside me. 

I nodded. 

Ryou sighed and sat next to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

I just sat there. But the next thing I knew, I was leaning against Ryou's shoulder crying. My sobs and gasps of air did not help our communacation. But somehow, Ryou understood. I knew he did, I could feel it. 

_Now you had me on my knees_   
_Begging God please to send you back to me_   
_I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep_   
_You made me feel like I could not breathe_   
_Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch_   
_And give you all my love_   
_But you took my love for granted_   
_Want my lovin' now_   
_But you can't have it_   
_God___

It was 20 minutes later, I was just gasping for air now. Hiccups and gasps were my way of calming down I guess. He was holding me. I looked up at him with my eyes still blurred from the tears. 

Wow, Ryou really did look like an angel. 

"He was everything to me." I whispered quietly. I knew Ryou wouldn't laugh or tease about it. Even though everyone else did. 

"It's getting cold. We should go somewhere warm." No offenese Ryou, but your body is pretty warm to me! Even though it was true, I wouldn't dare say it. Of course, then again, did it really matter? 

_God send me an angel_   
_From the heavens above_   
_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart_   
_From being in love_   
_'Cause all I do is cry_   
_God send me an angel_   
_To wipe the tears from my eyes___

I found myself at Ryou's empty apartment. He went to get tissues as I sat shaking on the couch. 

"Here." Ryou handed me the box of tissues. I sneezed into them and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry you had to put up with me." 

Ryou just shook his head and as magical as the night sky, he gently pressed his lips against my hair. "Every word you say is magical. Just like you." 

_Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)_   
_An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby_   
_Send me an angel from the heavens above_   
_Send me an angel (God send me an angel)_   
_From being in love (send me an angel)_   
_Oh God, send me an angel_   
_Send me an angel (send me an angel)_   
_Ooohhhh..___

I opened my eyes and they wandered around the room. I realized that I was in Ryou's arms... asleep. Well, now awake. I looked at Ryou. He was beautiful. Weird... I've never used that to describe a boy before... but he was. 

I gently kisses him on his soft lips. I crawled into his arms protectively and continued slumber. 

**_Thank you god, you've given me my angel..._****__**

***

XD WAS THAT TOO SHORT? Oh well... I can't write long ficcies anyway. 

I know there were grammar mistakes and spelling. But I'm too tired to check.. 

Please don't flame...   



End file.
